Psycho Student
Psycho Student is the second episode of Psycho High School. It was released on August 16, 2016. Plot ---- After Joseph Miles’ death, Oscar Miles' Mother has heightened her desire for alcoholism: While under intoxication, she destroys a flat-screen TV given to Oscar Miles during the previous Christmas with a sledgehammer. In retaliation, Oscar throws her bottles of vodka at the family Chrysler Town & Country before leaving to Francis Kent's house. Meanwhile, Gabby Tompkins and Kieran MacNeil have a date at a luxurious restaurant downtown: MacNeil is almost galvanized to reveal a jewel to Tompkins as a sign of affection, but hesitates. Through e-mail, Miles and Kent contact Genesis Maddox and learn that the aforementioned Hellwolves manipulated Maddox' ex-boyfriend Christian Wayne - who is the quarterback for the school football team - and used said football team as a camouflage for their evil deeds: Hellwolves leader Elijah Purger is looking to create an event that will live in infamy, so he sets a fighting match at an adjacent college - using a homecoming event as a cover. While doing so, Kent introduces Miles to Jesse Ridgway, a YouTuber that goes by the alias McJuggerNuggets and point out characteristics that relate to the situation that Jesse was going through. Seeking to draw out the Hellwolves, Miles and Kent meet Wayne. His loose bond with Purger allows Miles to attend a fight match as an audience member at the college on the final day of September with Maddox and Nicholas Lintz: In order to make a connection with Purger, Kent reluctantly volunteers to make an attempt to enlist as a Hellwolf. Meanwhile - still fascinated at what Miles could do, Mr. Winn visits Oscar’s intoxicated mother and persuades her to tell him details about Oscar’s academic record. His mother refuses to tell him, unaware that he is the headmaster of Fortuna Academy. As the final week of September rolls around, the friction between Miles and Vincent Ross becomes more intense, leading to a riot in the cafeteria, embarrassing Miles in front of Tompkins - in the process, Kieran's jewel gets shattered: Fortuna goes into an hour lockdown while the dust settles, ending with Ross vowing that Miles’ comeuppance will be coming to him “soon enough”. This also worsens Miles’ chances to engage in a relationship with Tompkins. Kent manages to form a friendship between him and Purger and is enlisted as a Hellwolf, but learns that he will be one of the combatants in the fighting match against Hellwolf Jared Rosenthal. Meanwhile, Miles texts Tompkins in an attempt to make amends, but with no answer. Lintz learns that Kent is walking into a trap and Purger plans to severely harm the losing fighter, suspecting that Rosenthal will win the match: Back at his house, Mr. Winn fails to find any intel about Miles, but learns of a non-distant connection between him and the Eastward School incident. Miles, worrying about Tompkins talks to MacNeil to ensure she is safe. At the evening of the fight - with no teachers attending, Kent and Rosenthal both reluctantly duel. Rosenthal gets the upper hand and wins the match, but Miles - despite Lintz and Maddox’ pleads - steps into the fight himself and defeats Rosenthal. The Hellwolves begin to attack Miles, but he begins to bring the fight to the view of a security camera, exposing the Hellwolves, but not before Kent knocks out Purger with a brutal punch. The following day, dawning October, Miles hires Lintz as his cameraman to record footage of him in school, attempting to use it as evidence during a time of such importance. He also gets a text back from Tompkins saying that they have revived their friendship. Now that the Hellwolves are exposed and Purger is treated to his injuries elsewhere, Ross - revealed to be Purger’s confidential deputy disciple - assumes command and begins his plan to form the reborn Hellwolves with Rosenthal and a new slew of students including Clement Valentine. Meanwhile, when Miles’ mother learns about what Miles has done at the fighting match, she - without telling about the fight - confesses to Mr. Winn about the incident at Eastward School, confirming his suspicions. Characters Main *Oscar Miles *Francis Kent *Mr. Winn *Gabby Tompkins *Vincent Ross *Nicholas Lintz Recurring *Kieran MacNeil *Oscar Miles' Mother *Genesis Maddox *Elijah Purger *Christian Wayne *Clement Valentine *Jared Rosenthal Events *''Psycho Mom Sledgehammers TV'' Trivia *The scene where Oscar Miles' Mother destroys the TV is influenced by the Psycho Video Psycho Kid Smashes TV.